The marauders
by LainaM
Summary: Fuera no sabían lo que les esperaba, pero desde luego todo parecía apuntar a que tiempos oscuros se aproximaban a toda prisa, y tal vez, esa semana fuese la última sin preocupaciones y esos siete años los mejores de su vida.
1. Prólogo

**leDisclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

* * *

_**The marauders.**_

_Prólogo:_

_Junio 1977_

La cámara que tenía Lily entre las manos se mostraba intimidante, o al menos para Sirius, que era el que estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella.

—Más vale que sueltes esa cámara y me dejes desayunar tranquilo, pelirroja —le amenazó sin muchos resultados.

—Black preocupándose por la presencia de una cámara, cuanto menos extraño, que yo recuerde desde el primer día que te conocí siempre has tenido una adoración por ser captado por ellas.

—¡No me toques…!

—¡Parad! —le interrumpió James. Soltó la tostada que se había estado preparando— Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo y os ibais a llevar bien.

—Nos llevamos bien —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Tanto James como Remus y Peter se echaron a reír. Lily y Sirius jamás se llevarían bien, o al menos no del modo educado que todos pretendían.

—Ni puta gracia —murmuró Sirius.

—Oh, venga, al menos reconócelo, un poco sí —le volvió a picar Lily, con una sonrisita pícara en los labios.

—Lily, no seas mala, Sirius de buena mañana, sin apenas haber dormido y sin su discusión habitual de las ocho con Marlene no es persona —habló James antes de que el aludido pudiese decir nada.

Sirius por mucho que quisiese negarlo, no podía. Había dormido poco y mal. En dos días se acababan las clases y en apenas una semana habría acabado su estancia en el castillo y, aunque pretendía aparentar que no le importaba, claro que lo hacía. Fuera no había nada esperándole, salvo tal vez, la habitación de al lado de James en la mansión Potter o un piso desvencijado en el Londres muggle. Y en cuanto a Marlene…

—Chúpame un pié, James.

—¿Otra vez con lo de chuparos pies?

Esta vez, todos rieron, la cara que Lily había puesto había sido demasiado graciosa, hasta para ella.

—Ya es tradición, pelirroja.

—O, en otras palabras, son unos pesados que acaban siempre las conversaciones de ese modo —sentenció Remus, aunque en el fondo, estaba tan acostumbrado a ello, que sabía que si de un día a otro dejaran de hacerlo, lo echaría de menos.

—Habla por Sirius, Remus, yo no hago nada. Aunque sus pies son bonitos.

—¡Lo que faltaba! —exclamó Peter.

De nuevo echaron todos a reír. Y es que era imposible no hacerlo. Lily aprovechó el momento para sacar una foto. Peter lanzándole un trozo de pan a Sirius. Y otra. Sirius lanzándole un puñado de cereales a Peter y a un Remus desprevenido. Y otra más. James mirándola con ojitos de cachorro mientras, por detrás, Sirius hacía carantoñas.

En ese momento ella lo supo, ese iba a ser uno de los mejores recuerdos de todos ellos. Buena compañía, buen lugar y mucha comida que lanzarse, ¿qué más iban a pedir ellos? ¡Si eran unos salvajes! Adorables, pero salvajes.

Hogwarts estaba apunto de cerrar sus puertas para ellos, y pensaban exprimir cada segundo que les quedaba en el que, por unos motivos u otros, se había convertido en el verdadero hogar de todos ellos. Demasiados recuerdos buenos como para no echar de menos el lugar.

Fuera no sabían lo que les esperaba, pero desde luego todo parecía apuntar a que tiempos oscuros se aproximaban a toda prisa, y tal vez, esa semana fuese la última sin preocupaciones y esos siete años los mejores de su vida.

* * *

_¡'Vida y mentiras de los merodeadores'! jajajaja_

_Sé que estoy loca por pretender sintetizar toda la vida de los merodeadores en Hogwarts en un fic, pero ya que JotaKá no lo va a hacer, por mucho que me pese, siento que al menos yo debería intentar hacerlo. Llevo un par de meses con esta historia rondándome por la cabeza y al fin me he decidido a escribirla y publicarla._

_Los personajes van a ser principalmente los merodeadores (creo que sin siquiera pretenderlo me estoy centrando un pelín más en Sirius Black, aunque solo en los dos primeros capítulos), pero no los únicos. Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary MacDonald, Regulus Black y un largo etc. también saldrán, todos ellos personajes canon, aunque no se sabe realmente si todos coincidieron con los merodeadores en Hogwarts._

_Cosas. **Rated M**, aunque en realidad en los primeros capítulos no va a haber necesidad. **Friendship** y **Romance **(humor y angst también servirían), aunque de eso último tampoco vamos a ver mucho de momento. Una de las parejas, es obvia, y otra se ha dejado ver en el prólogo. En cuanto a la largaría de los capítulos y demás, a ver, hay mucho que escribir, mucho tiempo (¡siete años!) así que aunque me este costando, los capítulos serán bastante largos, rondando las veinte páginas de word, y subiré cada dos semanas, aproximadamente (el primero antes xD), y también, me centraré sobre todo en los últimos dos años que son los que más juego tienen._

_Nada más que añadir, salvo que si os ha gustado, me gustaría saberlo :) _

**_LainaM. _**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella._

* * *

**_The Marauders. _**

_The story O__f your life is unwritten, __So put me down as your ticket, __Don't even fight it_

_You're shaking, __You're not sure of the ending, __But let me be the beginning. __Just put it in writing._

_We The Kings: The Story Of Your Life_

**_Capítulo 1. _**

_Septiembre 1971_

La mansión Black bullía de vida, y eso era algo a lo que Sirius no estaba acostumbrado. Walburga, la mujer seria, estricta y malhumorada a la que él estaba acostumbrado estaba repentinamente viva. Sirius no podía evitar pensar que su madre se alegraba porque por fin iba a librarse de él, del cabeza loca que no pensaba de forma correcta. A pesar de tener sólo once años y que, quisiese o no, era algo que no le gustaba, él pensaba verlo de un modo distinto. Él también se libraría de ella.

—Sirius.

Un muchacho delgado, de piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos oscuros lo llamaba desde arriba de las escaleras. Sirius subió a saltos.

—¿Qué quieres Regulus? No quiero perder el tren.

—No quiero que te vayas —le susurró este, mientras miraba a un lado y otro del pasillo, vigilando que nadie los escuchase.

Regulus siempre había querido parecer mayor a los ojos de sus padres, aunque nunca lo había conseguido. Comparado con su hermano Sirius, siempre había sido el callado, tímido y asustadizo.

—En navidades volveré, y además, solo es un año.

—Da igual, estaré solo.

—No pienses eso aun, además, ahora tendrás toda la casa para ti solo, y sabes que madre contigo siempre es más buena.

—Porque yo no le contesto.

—Porque tu eres un aburrido.

La broma de Sirius logró relajar a Regulus, que se lanzó a sus brazos. El pequeño iba a echarlo mucho de menos, Sirius era la única chispa de luz de la mansión Black.

* * *

—Abarrotado de muggles, como siempre.

Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado observando todo a su alrededor como para molestarse en escuchar las palabras de su padre. Era todo algo tan nuevo, tan colorido y tan excitante y que Sirius estaba seguro que de haber sido un perro estaría tan emocionado que no solo su cola se movería de un modo salvaje, sino que se habría meado encima.

Su madre se había negado a ir, por mucho que su primogénito entrara en Hogwarts —lugar dónde esperaba que se controlase, hiciese amistades adecuadas y dejase de lado toda esa tontería que llevaba encima— no iba a mezclarse lo más mínimo con muggles, sangresucias y la clase de chusma que rondaba el primer día de septiembre el andén 9 y 3/4, y tampoco había permitido que su hijo pequeño fuese, por mucho que este, Sirius y hasta el propio Orion hubiesen intentado convencerla.

—Más vale que te comportes y no nos avergüences Sirius. Eres un Black, tienes una reputación que mantener.

—Yo siempre me comporto conforme a mi reputación.

Orion rió ante el atrevimiento de su hijo.

—Serás un buen Slytherin, Sirius, estoy seguro.

* * *

Un muchacho corría por King's Cross entre risas. Saltaba de un lado a otro y zigzagueaba entre personas, bancos y papeleras. Se le notaba feliz, y esa felicidad parecía contagiarse, ya que ninguna de las personas que sufrían sus empujones acababa de decir lo que segundos antes de verlo pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

—¡James, no corras!

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años andaba deprisa tras la estela del sonriente niño, pidiendo disculpas a todo el mundo entre divertida y avergonzada.

—Dorea déjalo, ya parará cuando se acerque al andén —le dijo un hombre de aproximadamente su edad. Era moreno e iba cargado con un carrito de ruedas en el que se amontonaban un baúl de roble pulido, una jaula con una lechuza parda y una mochila.

—Charlus, está descontrolado, puede caerse o…

—Se levantará si eso ocurre.

La sonrisa de su marido la tranquilizó. Disminuyó el paso para ir a su lado.

—Me preocupa su comportamiento en Hogwarts.

—Sólo es un poco revoltoso, Dorea.

—Ojalá.

Tal y como Charlus había presupuesto, James, con su pelo revuelto y su sonrisa deslumbrante los esperaba cerca del andén 9 y 3/4, entre el andén nueve y el andén diez. Parte de su entusiasmo se había relajado y observaba curioso como varios magos cruzaban la barrera.

—Papá, ya era hora —le dijo a su padre en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

—Lo dice el que se ha dormido.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó, haciéndose el ofendido.

Le quitó el carrito de las manos a su padre y corrió hacia la barrera. Tras un momento de miedo y un repentino escalofrío apareció en su mundo. Había pocas cosas que James deseara y no tuviese, y durante los últimos años había sido esa. Por mucho que quisiese no había podido ir a Hogwarts antes.

Observó embobado el andén, los magos yendo y viniendo, las lechuzas en sus jaulas y la locomotora roja. Suspiró de forma teatral cuando por fin sus padres aparecieron a su lado y casi corrió hacia el bullicio.

—¡Deprisa!

* * *

Casi todo los vagones estaban llenos, Sirius, harto de andar decidió que en el próximo en el que hubiese al menos un sitio libre iba a sentarse, y le importaba un asco que le dijesen que estaba reservado. Sería suyo y de su bonito trasero.

Por suerte no necesitó llegar a ningún tipo de discusión, ya que en el siguiente vagón en el que se asomó solo un asiento estaba ocupado. Un chica, delgada, bajita y pelirroja lloraba en silencio con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal. Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se sentó a su lado.

—Esto… ¿estás…?

La chica no le dejó acabar. Lo fulminó con la mirada de forma tan severa que Sirius no pudo más que tragar saliva sonoramente. Esta chica daba miedo.

Justo cuando recuperado del shock inicial, iba a decir algo ocurrente, la puerta del vagón se abrió. Un chico moreno, de pelo revuelto y una sonrisa que le partía la cara entró arrastrando el baúl de cualquier forma.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!

Sirius medio sonrío.

—¿Acaso alguien te estaba esperando?

La ironía de Sirius, suavizada son su media sonrisa hicieron que James soltase una carcajada.

—Nunca se sabe.

Esta vez rieron los dos.

Al ver que la chica que estaba sentada al lado del melenas moreno tenía la cara apoyada en el cristal de la ventana y medio tapada por el cuello de su chaqueta no mostraba signos de estar viva, James, se acercó un tanto, pero notó que alguien lo cogía de la manga de la chaqueta.

—Yo que tu la dejaba tranquila, tiene muy mala leche. Seguro que muerde.

No pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada mientras dejaba la jaula de su lechuza de cualquier modo en el suelo y se sentaba frente al chico.

—Sirius Black —se presentó este cuando lo hizo, dándole la mano de forma demasiado correcta para su gusto.

—James Potter. Y, si me lo permites, te iría mejor el nombre 'Melenas Black'.

Nada más decirlo James se medio arrepintió, el chico le caía bien y no quería que se ofendiese, aunque tuviese razón, pero, por suerte, Sirius empezó a reír casi de forma demasiado exagerada.

—Llevo meses huyendo de mi madre cada vez que quiere cortármelo —explicó cuando, minutos después, logró serenarse— , me estaba imaginando su cara si te hubiese escuchado.

Volvió a echarse a reír, y, esta vez, James se sintió contagiado por sus carcajadas.

Siguieron hablando y riendo por cualquier cosa hasta que, poco después de haber arrancado el Expreso, un chico interrumpió en el vagón. Los dos se le quedaron mirando, se miraron entre ellos y siguieron hablando. El chico, moreno, de piel cetrina y ya vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts también los ignoró y fue a sentarse frente a la chica pelirroja, al lado de James.

—¿Por qué lleva ya puesto el uniforme? —le preguntó James a Sirius en un tono más bajo del que habían estado usando en cuanto él y la chica empezaron a hablar.

—Si es por mejorar su aspecto, ha fracasado.

Rieron de nuevo de esa forma tan ruidosa que tenían ambos, con ganas.

_*—Más te vale estar en Slytherin_ —escuchó en ese momento James.

A pesar de que ni él ni la chica le interesaban lo más mínimo, no pudo aguantarse.

_—¿Slytherin? ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes?_ —le preguntó a Sirius, que se había casi tumbado en el asiento, como preparándose para escuchar una discusión lo más cómodo posible. Era relajante ver una discusión en la que él no iba a participar, ni su madre, ya que estamos, pero aun así, no sonreía. El tema no era para sonreír.

_—Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin_ —dijo.

_—Rayos —dijo James— Y a mi que me parecías normal._

La simpleza con la que le habló James le hizo sonreír.

_—Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?_

_James levantó una espada invisible._

_—¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre._

El chico que llevaba ya puesto el uniforme hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él.

_—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_

_—No_ —contestó, aunque el desprecio de su voz daba a entender otra cosa—_ Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito…_

_—¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? —interrumpió Sirius._

James se echó a reír. La chica pelirroja se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a James y a Sirius con desagrado.

_—Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento._

_—Oohhhhh…_

James y Sirius imitaron su voz impertinente, el primero, trató de empujar a Severus mientras pasaba.

_—¡Te veo luego, Quejicus!*_ —gritó James mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo.

Justo después ambos se miraron y volvieron a reír.

—De verdad espero que no te cojan en Slytherin —le dijo James a Sirius poco después.

—Yo no sé que esperar, solo que no quiero ser como ellos.

Al ver que el tono en el que había hablado era repentinamente serio, James desvió la mirada y la conversación, rememorando el pelo grasoso de Quejicus.

—¡A saber desde cuándo no se lo lava!

—No, mejor no saberlo. Voy al baño —cambió de tema mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Salió del compartimiento y tras cerrar la puerta se apoyó un momento en ella. Estaba más asustado de lo que le gustaría y de lo que mostraba respecto al tema de la elección de casas. Sirius no quería ser como los demás, nunca le había gustado, él siempre había deseado resaltar en todo, ser diferente, original, pero esto no era lo único que pensaba a la hora de no querer ir a Slytherin. No le gustaba el modo de pensar que tenía la mayor parte de su familia, eran demasiado crueles y sobretodo cerrados.

Se separó de la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, no sabía a dónde dirigirse. Decidió ir hacia la derecha con tan mala suerte que cuando apenas había recorrido cinco metros, una puerta de un compartimiento se abrió de golpe dándole en la cara y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

—¡Ay, lo siento! — dijo una chica rubia y regordeta que acababa de salir del compartimiento, a todas luces la culpable.

Se agachó a toda prisa y trató de cogerle del brazo para ayudar a que se levantase, pero Sirius le pegó un empujón.

—No me toques.

Al alzar el rostro y fijarse en ella se dio cuenta de que le sonaba. Rubia, pecosa, mofletona y de ojos verdes.

—Black tenías que ser, desagradecido —se despidió la chica, girándose y alejándose por el pasillo.

Sirius se levantó cabreado y se palpó el rostro con las manos. Cuando comprobó que no tenía sangre y que todo estaba en su sitio se permitió pensar en esa niña. Sí, le sonaba de algo.

* * *

James estaba como en otro mundo. Acababan de llegar, y después de bajar a empujones y llegar a la estación un hombretón el doble de alto que cualquier hombre, el triple de ancho y con más barba de la que él jamás había podido imaginar, empezó a llamar a los de primero.

—Eso no puede ser humano —comentó Sirius divertido mientras lo seguían.

Iban de los primeros, y decir que tenían que casi correr para llevar el paso de ese hombretón era quedarse cortos. Avanzaron por un camino hasta llegar a un embarcadero.

—¿Vamos a ir en barca?

—Sí, ¿no es emocionante? Por cierto, podéis llamarme Hagrid.

James y Sirius se presentaron y conforme empezaban a llegar los alumnos Hagrid empezó a gritar y dar órdenes.

—¡Cinco por barca! Si os caeis, tranquilos, el calamar gigante os sacará.

—¡¿Calamar gigante?!

El pánico iba cundiendo en la mayor parte de los alumnos, Sirius reía abiertamente, y James empezó a hacerlo también en cuando subieron a la barca, con la pelirroja del tren y Quejicus.

—¡He dicho cinco!

Un chico bajito, regordete y algo nervioso subió a la barca con ellos con tan mala suerte que le pegó un pisotón a Severus.

—¡Eh!

—Perdón, no ha sido…

—No te disculpes y dame un abrazo —lo interrumpió James.

—¿Eh? —el chico estaba confuso, y antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué iba eso, la barca empezó a moverse y él trastabilló, por suerte Sirius lo agarró de la túnica del uniforme y lo sentó a su lado.

—Necesitas mejorar el equilibrio.

Su frase, aunque ciertamente socarrona, no iba a malas, o al menos eso es lo que el chico entendió, así que sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, soy un poco patoso.

—Se nota —dijo por lo bajo Severus, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que ni Sirius ni, sobre todo James, no lo escuchasen.

—Y tu necesitas una ducha con urgencia.

Fue un visto y no visto, James se levantó de un salto y empezó a tirar del brazo de Severus. De la sorpresa logró arrastrarlo hasta el borde del pequeño bote y una vez allí lo agarró de las piernas y empezó a empujarlo hacia fuera.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba él.

—Discúlpate.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Por haber dicho eso de… —James paró al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del chico y lo miró, instándole a que lo dijese.

—Peter Pettigrew.

—De Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Yo no…!

—¡BASTA YA!

La chica pelirroja había gritado tan fuerte que hasta la gente de los botes de alrededor se había callado y había fijado su atención en ellos. Sólo Sirius reía por lo bajo, pero él también acabó en silencio.

La oscuridad de antes, a penas iluminada por los faros que llevaba cada bote y el reflejo de ellos sobre el agua del lago había menguado considerablemente. Al alzar sus rostros lo vieron. Hogwarts, recortado en estrellas, había aparecido, con sus altos torreones, sus ventanas iluminadas y ese aire a hogar. Se encontraba sobre un acantilado, al que ellos se dirigían cada vez a más velocidad.

La impresión de ver el castillo por primera vez, en todo su esplendor, hizo que a más de uno se le descolgasen las mandíbulas, en el caso de James, soltó a Severus, que por poco cayó al agua si no llega a ser porque la chica pelirroja lo cogió del brazo.

—Gracias, Lily —murmuró.

En ese momento, cuando aun todos seguían embobados en las vistas, Hagrid habló con esa voz tan profunda que tenía:

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

En poco minutos llegaron a una especie de gruta y salieron de los botes. Lily y Severus se apartaron todo lo que pudieron de James, Sirius y Peter, y ella no paró de dirigirles miradas asesinas hasta que, tras salir de la gruta y de avanzar por parte de los jardines de la escuela, llegaron a la entrada de Hogwarts.

—Yo que tu tendría cuidado con ella, James, tiene toda la pinta de querer asfixiarte mientras duermes —le dijo Sirius divertido.

James no rió, sino que le devolvió a la chica una mirada igual de asesina que las suyas.

Una mujer madura, de aspecto serio, alta y gafas cuadradas había salido de las enormes puertas de entrada del castillo. Vestía con ropas oscuras y sujetaba un gran rollo de pergamino con ambas manos. Sirius pensó que la rectitud de su espalda y sus movimientos, casi comedidos, se parecían demasiado a los de su madre como para gustarle.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas Gracias, Hagrid —le dirigió una sonrisa que no pegaba con su moño alto y estirado y después se giró a los alumnos —Síganme, por favor.

La bruja se giró con un movimiento ágil y abrió bien las puertas. Todos los alumnos la siguieron cuando se adentró en el hall. Avanzaron por él, pasando por unas grandes puertas de las que salían voces y ruidos, hasta llegar a una pequeña sala.

*—_Bienvenidos a Hogwart_s —dijo la profesora McGongall entonces—._ El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts…*_

La profesora siguió hablando sobre lo importante que era la Selección y la casa en que te pusieran, pero Sirius no podía prestar atención. La casa sería como su familia, ¿y qué pasaba si era así en realidad? Toda su familia era Slytherin, sus primas estaban ahora mismo en Slytherin, ¿qué más familia que eso?

—Hey, ¿crees que nos dará clase? —le preguntó James en susurros, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sirius no era tonto, y parecía que James tampoco, así que estaba bastante claro que él lo había interrumpido porque se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se sintió agradecido, aunque no le gustaba que la gente se diese cuenta de cosas como esas.

—Imagino, aunque no creo que me guste. Me recuerda demasiado a mi madre.

James rió, quizá no de forma demasiado disimulada, y la mitad de los alumnos se giraron para mirarle.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, a todas vistas molesta por la interrupción.

—No, profesora.

La bruja siguió hablando sobre las casas, pero ya ni James ni Sirius le prestaban atención. Estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose en silencio. Peter, que estaba al lado, los miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó entre susurros.

—El tiempo que estamos perdiendo —le contestó Sirius.

—Desde luego, simplemente tendría que decir que Gryffindor es la mejor casa y que todos los que no estén en ella son unos perdedores.

Las caras de Peter y Sirius parecían no pensar lo mismo.

—Oh, vamos…

—Yo no sé dónde iré. Papá es Gryffindor pero mamá es Hufflepuff.

—Yo mejor no hablo… —sentenció Sirius.

James volvió a reír, y a pesar de no controlar el volumen, nadie le dijo nada, la profesora había salido de la sala.

—¿Ahora qué? —se oyó que preguntaban varias voces.

No hubo tiempo de responder, ya que la profesora volvió a entrar por la puerta.

—Ya está todo listo, vamos.

De nuevo la siguieron por el hall, y ésta vez, las grandes puertas por la que antes salían voces y ruidos estaban abiertas. Era el Gran Comedor, como bien una voz susurrante comentó cuando empezaron a entrar por ella, una sala monstruosamente grande. Tenía cuatro mesas largas y llenas de alumnos, una por casa, y en el fondo, como en un segundo nivel más alto, se encontraba la mesa de los profesores. El techo dejaba ver el cielo exterior, o al menos lo que las velas flotantes dejaban.

—Impresionante —murmuró Peter mientras avanzaban.

James y Sirius asintieron, embobados y con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de captar el más mínimo detalle del lugar.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la mesa de los profesores el grupo paró y James se fijó en el pequeño taburete de madera que allí se encontraba. Encima, un viejo sombrero ajado.

—Cuando diga vuestro nombre, venid hasta aquí, sentaos y poneos el sombrero.

Tras decir esto la profesora McGonagall abrió el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y carraspeó levemente.

—Abbot, Rose.

Una chica morena, bajita y delgada avanzó a pasos rápidos hasta el taburete. Quitó el sombrero, se sentó en el, se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza y este gritó casi instantáneamente:

—¡Hufflepuff!

La chica se levantó de un salto, parecía asustada. Se quitó el sombrero y tras dejarlo de nuevo en el taburete echó a correr a la mesa de Hufflepuff en la que aplaudían con ganas.

—Seguro que los de Gryffindor aplauden más fuerte cuando yo sea seleccionado —les comentó James, haciendo que se distrajesen.

Un chico moreno, de piel pálida y aspecto enfermo que estaba a su lado rio levemente, James le sonrió de vuelta, y cuando iba a preguntarle el nombre, McGonagall lo silenció al llamar a otra persona.

—Black, Sirius.

Tanto Peter como James fijaron la mirada en Sirius. Parecía levemente descolocado, como si no esperase que su nombre saliese de la boca de la profesora tan pronto. Aun así, y a pesar del miedo que sentía en ese momento, cuadró los hombros en un gesto que su madre habría alabado, y avanzó hasta el taburete. Se paró allí un par de segundos, y finalmente se sentó en el y se puso el sombrero.

_"Otro Black" _escuchó en su cabeza _"aunque tu pareces distinto…"_

_"¡Lo soy!" _pensó Sirius medio enfadado. Todas sus preocupaciones, todo lo que llevaba desde hacía meses pensando salió en ese momento y supo que el Sombrero era consciente de ello.

_"Valiente, desde luego… y astuto… tampoco parece faltarte inteligencia… ah, y ahí está, leal…" _

_"¿Y?" _

_"¿Cómo que 'y'?" _

_"Sí, qué más da lo que sea, lo que importa es lo que quiero ser." _

_"Chico, todo es importante." _

Sirius refunfuñó. Sabía lo que vendría ahora y no le gustaba un pelo. ¿Se podría no ser un Slytherin a pesar de que te hubiesen criado para ello?

_"Hay cosas que no se enseñan o aprenden… pero aun así, tu irías bien en…" _

_"¡No!"_

_"Eres demasiado malhumorado, y maleducado también, en fin, yo he hecho lo que he podido…" _

—¡Gryffindor!

Sirius no sabía cómo lo había oído, si desde dentro de su cabeza o cuando el Sombrero lo había gritado, pero no importaba. Estaba contento, ¡feliz! Se quitó el sombrero de un manotazo y cuando se levantó fue consciente del silencio. El Gran Comedor estaba asumido en él. Dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, hacia sus primas, y sus rostros desencajados no hicieron más que alegrarlo aun más. Sonrió con más ganas y le tendió el sombrero a una sorprendida profesora McGonagall, antes de encaminarse hacia la mesa de su nueva casa cruzó la mirada con James, que se libró del ambiente de tensión que parecía haberse adueñado de todos aplaudiendo y vitoreando como un loco. Peter se animó a los pocos segundos y le siguió la corriente. Para cuando Sirius se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor todo le parecía más fácil.

Se sentó en el primer hueco que encontró. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y aun así nadie parecía tener intención de decirle nada. Miro a ambos lados de la mesa de forma inquisitiva y en cierto modo intimidante. No pensaba moverse de ahí aunque lo echasen.

—Bienvenido, soy Frank —le saludó finalmente el chico que estaba sentado frente a él, se dieron las manos y volvieron a centrarse en la selección.

Aun cuando ya habían seleccionado a otros dos alumnos Sirius seguía sintiendo numerosas miradas puestas en él, sobre todo de la mesa más alejada a la que estaba sentado. Slytherin.

Antes de poder hacer algo al respecto el sombrero envió a otra alumna a Gryffindor, Lily Evans, y él la reconoció como la pelirroja con la que habían compartido. Los aplausos esta vez no se esperaron, y tampoco los saludos ni presentaciones.

A pesar de haber hueco de sobra a su lado, la chica miró con desdén al maleducado que había causado tanto revuelo y se sentó enfrente, al lado del tal Frank. Sirius rio por lo bajo al ver como aun queriendo ella tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo.

Al poco rato otra chica, Mary MacDonald fue elegida también para Gryffindor. Se sentó al lado de Lily, sonriente.

—Hola, yo soy Mary —se presentó tanto a Lily como a Sirius.

—Yo Lily, y parece que seremos compañeras de habitación —medio bromeó.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese decir algo de su estilo, como que esperaba que se acabasen odiando y tuviesen que soportarse la una a la otra durante siete años, un nombre le llamó la atención.

—McKinnon, Marlene.

La chica rubia y regordeta que le había pegado en el Expreso de Hogwarts con la puerta en la cara, la misma que parecía sonarle y que le había insultado se dirigía hacia el taburete de madera en el que la esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, y entonces la recordó.

—¡McKinnon tenías que ser! —chilló sin poder controlarse, imitando lo que ella le había dicho.

De nuevo todos los ojos del Gran Comedor parecían puestos en él, en él y en Marlene, incluidas las miradas reprobatorias de casi todos los profesores. Ella medio sonreía avergonzada, aunque en sus ojos quedaba claro que pensaba hacerle pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Sirius ya la recordaba. Hacia unos años el ministerio había organizado una especie de fiesta, algo así como una recepción y una comida. Él y Regulus habían ido acompañando a sus padres. A la hora de la comida, en la mesa de los niños, ella se había sentado entre ellos porque su madre le había dicho que tenían que dejar que una señorita se sentase entre ambos. Cuando Sirius le había enseñado el bote en el que llevaba una docena de cucarachas que pensaba soltar para animar la fiesta, ella había empezado a gritar y a tener arcadas, y al final entre él y Regulus la habían encerrado en un armario.

—¡Gryffindor!

Ella también obvió el hueco que había a su lado y fue a sentarse con Lily y Mary, a pesar de que le tocó retroceder para bordear la mesa.

—Si que empiezas bien —le comentó divertido Frank.

El siguiente seleccionado para Gryffindor fue el chico con aspecto enfermo que había estado junto a ellos en la espera de la selección que resultó llamarse Remus Lupin. Se sentó a su lado. Parecía algo intimidado con lo que Sirius empezó a hablar de cualquier chorrada con él. Peter y James fueron de los últimos. Como bien había previsto este último, Gryffindor lo esperaba entre aplausos. Peter por su parte empezó a contarles lo contento que estaba de haber sido finalmente como su padre.

—Sabía que era una buena persona —le dijo James a Sirius poco después.

Antes de que pudiese seguir con su discursito de 'James está aquí', el último alumno, Severus Snape fue seleccionado para Slytherin.

—¿Veis? Y sabía que Quejicus era una mala persona.

—¡Oh, cállate! —lo silenció Lily.

Remus, que se había perdido desde hacía rato decidió preguntar que era lo que pasaba con ese tal Quejicus.

—¿Qué se supone que…?

Pero antes de que pudiese acabar su pregunta el sombrero empezó a cantar. Sí, a cantar. Era una canción suave, lenta y algo melancólica. Hablaba de la amistad y la lealtad, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención. A Remus, en cambio, le estaba gustando mucho.

La comida apareció poco después, igual que las charlas y las miradas mal disimuladas.

—Si que la has liado Sirius —comentó Peter cuando ya estaban en los postres.

—Solo por ser diferente a lo que ellos esperan.

—¿Ser diferente? —le preguntó Remus.

—Sí, y creo que mi lema va a ser ese. Lo diferente mola.

James le relató a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba con Sirius y también con Severus.

—¡¿Lo has intentado tirar al lago?!

—¡Se metió con Peter!

—Es verdad.

Antes de que Remus pudiese explicar porque algo que a ellos les parecía tan obvio era tremendamente peligroso, el prefecto de su casa los llamó para acompañarlos a su sala común.

El trayecto fue largo y confuso, demasiados pasillos y escaleras, pero imaginaban que al final se acostumbrarían. Todo a su alrededor era nuevo, desconocido, y sus ojos iban de un cuadro a una escalera moviéndose.

—Genial —murmuraba Peter cada poco tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda, el prefecto les dio la contraseña y les explicó que cada semana se cambiaba y que deberían acordarse de mirarla en la nota que aparecería en el tablón de anuncios que había en la sala común.

Al entrar un comentario llegó a los oídos de todos:

—¿Qué hace ese Black aquí? El Sombrero se ha tenido que equivocar, no es más que otra serpiente.

James, Remus y Peter miraron a Sirius como esperando que reaccionase de un modo violento o se pusiese a llorar, pero él, para sorpresa de todos, avanzó a zancadas hasta el centro de la sala, pasando por la lado de los que habían estado hablando acerca de él.

—¡Este año tenemos que patearles el culo a esas serpientes y ganar la copa de la casa! —chilló entonces.

La mayoría de la gente de la sala coreo su grito. Claro que el sombrero no se había equivocado, no lo había hecho con ninguno de ellos.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo :) _

_Me ha salido un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero está todo lo que tenía pensado poner, así que no he querido meter nada más. _

_Cosas. La frases que está entre los *, es que son un extracto del libro. El primer fragmento del séptimo libro, y el segundo del primero. Otra. En los botes he puesto que son cinco personas, en realidad en el primer libo Hagrid les dice que no más de cuatro por bote, pero yo estaba empeñada que eran cinco, así que cuando me puse a releer me di cuenta de que me había equivocado pero cambiarlo me descolocaba casi toda la trama y finalmente decidí dejarlo de ese modo. Ah, y lo último, creo que ya lo dije en el prólogo pero todos los personajes son canon, salvo Rose Abbot (de momento). _

_Espero que os haya gustado, y si es así me gustaría saberlo, así que ya sabéis, los reviews siempre animan a escribir más :)_

_Besos, _

_**LainaM**. _


End file.
